charlie_murderfandomcom-20200214-history
Ninjas
(Following Variant Names are Fan-named, or in other words, not confirmed canon.) Ninjas are one of the low-level enemy types in charlie murder. They appear in nearly all levels of the game. Ninjas have several variants. Basic Ninjas Those are the first and most basic of the ninjas. Not extremly strong, but not to be understiated either. They might be able to get you by surprise if you're not careful. Ninjas will first appear in the bar of Art Street Cinema, then they will make an appearance in many more areas of the game. Characteristics Altrhough their fight style is the exact same, the basic ninjas do have different traits. Blue Ninjas are the ones wearing a full set of ninja clothes. They wear blue headbands, scarfs and belts. Red Ninjas on the other hand, wear red headbands, scarfs and belts and don't wear shirts, always appearing topless. The ninjas have wrappings on their forearms and their hands are covered by fingerless gloves. From the shin down, the ninjas don't wear anything but somekind of black ankle protection. The shorts the ninjas wear are rather large at the thighs. Physical Traits Ninjas are slim and skinny. Their bodies are not strong-looking, let alone their extremly skinny arms and legs. But once you get to the wrist, their hands and forearms are rather bulky compared to the rest of their body. Their heads appear to always be put a little foward, giving the impression their necks are a little bent foward aswell. Equipment Ninjas may appear with the following pieces of weaponry: * Katana * Throwing Knife * Shurikens = Note: The Ninjas can pick up any one-hand meelee or throwing weapon, but they're not able to use firearms. = Fight Style and Moves The ninjas' fights style seems to be a mix between fast-paced combat, yet careful thinking. Like most enemies, the ninjas will normally try to attack you head-on. But sometimes it appears that they prefer to keep their distance or surprise their foe and incpacaitate them as much as they can. Punch and kick The ninja punches their foe, then kicks them. Dropkick The ninja will get to a distance before running back at the player and jumping to try and hit them, knocking the player down. The ninja will always land on their feet after performing a dropkick, successful or not. C'ounter-Kick' The ninja will change his stance to a more defensive and rather stealthy one, crouching down and having his arms positioned in a prepared way. During this stance, the ninja will not attack the player. If the player attacks him, the ninja will block the attack and respond with a powerful kick, which is hard to avoid, but can be countered if you defend it at the right moment. You can choose not to hit the ninja while this stance is shown, but he will take a little long to get out of it. And when he does, there's a possibilty he will just get in this same stance again seconds after. Shuriken Throw The Ninja will stop on his tracks before throwing three shurikens at the same time towards the player. The shurikens are not too hard to avoid or block, but they're not usable either, since they disappear after the ninja has thrown them. Backflip Dodge The Ninja will perform a backflip to either gain distance or to avoid getting hit. Smoke Bomb Escape The Ninja will throw a smoke bomb to the floor right underneath him, vanishing, just to come back into battle by falling from the top of the screen into a different location. Motorcycle Ninjas Those Ninjas on motorcycles only appear in the vehicular session of the game where each character has to get in their respective vehicles and go from the BogoMart to St. Sander's Cemetery while running over zombies and fighting those motorized assasins. Characteristics The Motorcycle ninjas are the Basic Ninjas riding Motorcycles. The Motorcycles appear to be sport ones, and thanks to the fact that every vehicle (including non-driveable) is faced in a sideways perspective, we can tell the vehicle must have two headlights, one on each side. The motorcycles are rather large compared to the ninjas and even to the main playable characters themselves (if you don't count Lester, who's the tallest main character, and Rex, who is the largest of the bunch). Sadly, the Motorcycle isn't driveable. It's color depends on which Ninja is driving it. If the Ninja is red, the vehicle will be red. If the Ninja is blue, the vehicle will be blue. Althrough this vehicle serves to aid the Ninjas in their mission to stop Charlie and his crew, they are pretty weak and easy to destroy. You can either just keep throwing junk at it until it literally explodes, or you can ram into them (using the ram attack or just driving into them) and they'll be destroyed almost instantly. Which is most likely why they normally appear in groups of three or so. It is not known weither the Motorcycles were stolen by the Ninjas or if they were built for them, since all of them look the same and were obviously created by the same manufacturer and each bike has the color of their respective pilots. Physical Traits Just like their pilots, the motorcycles are slim and elegant, but different from their pilots, they are vehicles. Most of it's main traits were described at the Characteristics section. Equipment * Shurikens Fight Style and Moves Shuriken Throw This is the only attack the Ninjas can perform on their Motorcycles. Once the Ninjas get on a comfortable position front of the player, they will throw a Shuriken backwards. Poison Ninjas The Poison Ninjas are first found in the sewers under Gor'Castle. They appear in those kinds of areas instead of the basic Blues and Reds. = Characteristics This variant of Ninjas is one of the strongest and one you might want to watch out for. The Poison Ninjas are a little stronger than the regular one, and seemingly a little more active aswell. The Poison Ninjas are a lot different from their Red and Blue counterparts. Those Ninjas seem to wear some wrapping around their bodies to form a mask and a suit. They have more wrappings on their forearms and some on the hand aswell, not covering their fingers. Their scarfs appear to be some pretty dark and dull blue, same with their shorts and belts. They are bare feet and have wrappings covering their entire forelegs. Those are a force to reckon with, since they have some of the skills the basic Blue and Red ninjas have, plus the ability of inflicting bleeding and poison attacks (hence the fan-made name) and even jumping on the player. Physical Traits Their Physical traits are almost identical, but different from the Basic Ninjas, the Poison Ninjas' arms are completly skinny, ending in large hands. Equipment Those ninja variants might appear with the following: * Double Blades * Hooks * Poison Darts * Knife = Note: Similar to the Shurikens, the Poison Darts are not usable, since they disappear after the Poison Ninja throws them. Just like the Blue and Red Ninjas, Poison Ninjas can also pick up any one-hand meelee weapon they wish. = Fight Style and Moves The Poison Ninja is definetly a lot more agresive and active than his Blue and Red counterparts. They will seemingly attack head-on instead of going for a surprise element most of the time. Appearentally, the Poison Ninjas don't fight normal hand-to-hand combat, so when their meelee weapon is dropped, they will either resort to the counter, use Poison Darts, jump on the player or attempt to get their weapon back or pick up a new one. Poison Dart Throw The Poison Ninja jumps with a backflip before throwing three poison darts at the player at once and landing back on the ground. Rat Move The reason I call this "Rat Move" is because the Poison Ninja will scurry backwads as fast as he can, before jumping, spinning the meelee weapon he's holding and hitting the player. Backstabber The Poison Ninja will sometimes scurry or just directly jump at the player, getting on his backs and pulling out a knife. He then starts to constantly stab the character in the backs until the player gets rid of him by mashing the button that is told. Counter-Kick The ninja will change his stance to a more defensive and rather stealthy one, crouching down and having his arms positioned in a prepared way. During this stance, the ninja will not attack the player. If the player attacks him, the ninja will block the attack and respond with a powerful kick, exactly like the Blue and Red ninjas do. Category:Enemies Category:Low-level enemies